1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module, and more particularly, to a slimmer display module and a method for assembling the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, notebook computers having LCDs as display devices are gaining in popularity. Such notebook computers are small in size and thus easy to carry. Notebook computers are operated by internal batteries, and can be used for a certain period of time without additional power.
Notebook computers are designed to have a peripheral equipment, for example, a CD-ROM, a modem, a speaker, and so on, like a common desktop computer. The screen of the notebook computer becomes larger as LCD manufacturing techniques develop. Recently, an LCD panel of 13 inch diagonal size is being used for a notebook computer.
As the screen size increases, an overall size of the notebook computer increases, too. Accordingly, notebook computers weigh more, hindering the carriability. A common notebook computer has a thickness of 40 mm, and a weight of 2 to 3 Kg. The larger screen may increase the weight.
A display module with an LCD panel weighs from 500 g to 700 g, which is a significant portion for an overall weight.
According to the conventional method, a backlight assembly is mounted to a rear case, and an LCD panel, a source and a gate PCBs are attached to a front case via an epoxy or a double-sided tape and are assembled into the rear case.
Here, the source and gate PCBs are electrically connected using a connector member like a flexible printed circuit (FPC) which is also used for applying an electric signal to an inverter.
Accordingly, an overall structure of the display module becomes complicated, and the assembly process also becomes complicated due to various connecting members.
In addition, a reliability against a shock or a vibration for the finished product is degraded.